


Knock before you enter

by MarinaNoon



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNoon/pseuds/MarinaNoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana walks in on something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock before you enter

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://marina-noon.tumblr.com/post/144617099394/knock-before-you-enter-an-asagao-academy-fanfic

The summer breeze brushed past me as I walked down the way towards Bluebell House. PBG had gone to soccer practice without his soccer shoes again, so as his faithful girlfriend, it was my task to get them for him.  
Jon should be in his room, so it would be no problem to just go in and get the shoes. Or so I thought. As I approached the door, I heard voices inside. Angry voices.  
“For the last time, I can’t help that he makes beeping noises when he charges. If I don’t charge him every night, he might become permanently damaged! Satch just managed to fix him, I don’t want him to break again!”  
“Did you know? I don’t fucking care. That damn robot bird is robbing me of the little patience I’ve ever had for him in the first place.”  
“Don’t talk about Jacques like that!”  
“Jon, you can’t be serious. Do you really care about that damn bird more than you care about your friends? About me?”  
After that it became silent on the other side of the door. I had rarely ever heard Shane talk louder than 60 decibel and even rarer was it to hear Jon this angry, especially when talking to a friend of his.  
Just as I raised my hand to knock, he spoke again.  
“Look Shane, I’m really sorry that Jacques is an inconvenience to you, but you have to understand…”  
I heard Shane sigh.  
“It’s okay, Jon. Sometimes I just feel like… like Jacques is more important to you than… than I am.”  
Jon gasped.  
“Shane, you know I wouldn’t- I could never-… Jacques is like my best friend, but you… you’re still my…”  
His _what exactly_?  
This was too much, I had to do something. Without thinking, I opened the door. What I saw inside changed my life forever.  
Jon and Shane stood in the middle of the room, embracing each other in a passionate kiss. I tried to back out, but too late.  
“HANA!!”  
 _Fuck._  
Never had I seen Shane this terrified. I was used to him glaring at me like I had just killed someone, but this was… different. There was something else in his glare… was it fear?  
Jon reeled around, quickly distancing himself from Shane.  
“H-Hana?! What the hell are you doing here? We were just- we were… well uh…”  
He didn’t seem able to find words.  
Shane still looked like I had just punched him in the face. The three of us stood in silence for what felt like a million years until Jon finally broke.  
“Fine.” He sighed.  
“You got us. There’s no way to talk ourselves out of this, so what the hell.”  
I looked at him confused.  
“So you and Shane are-?”  
“Yes, we’re dating. You happy?”  
I couldn’t help but grin.  
“Yes, actually! I mean, this is totally unexpected, but-” Shane interrupted me.  
“If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure that you never see the light of day again.”  
I gave Shane a crooked smile.  
“I didn’t expect anything less from you, Shane.”  
They both seemed to have calmed down, so I dared to ask what had burned on my mind the entire time.  
“But, when-… how- I mean,-?”  
“Shane asked me to the Flower Festival”, Jon said, a sheepish grin on his face. He went to his desk, opened one of the drawers and fished out a very detailed drawing of a morning glory. “For Jon” was written at the top in neat cursive.  
“Aw Shane, I didn’t know you were such a romantic! If I had known that, I would’ve asked you to the festival!”  
“As if that would’ve happened” Shane scoffed, but I could see the edges of his mouth contort to something that could be interpreted as a smile.  
“But still, you guys, I had no idea!”  
“Good.”  
“Yeah, Shane and I try our hardest not to let it show in public.”  
“But why? I mean, Ian’s gay, everyone’s fine with that, I don’t think anyone would care-”  
“We don’t want the guys to tease us” Shane threw in.  
“Oh, I see, that makes sense.”  
“So if you could _please_ do us a favor and don’t tell anyone about it until we’re ready?” Jon said, glaring at me with his big brown puppy eyes.  
“Sure, you guys. My mouth is sealed.”  
“Thanks, Hana, you’re the best!”  
“Thanks, Hana.”  
I remembered the soccer shoes.  
“Oh right, I actually just came here to get those” I said, grabbing the worn-out shoes lying next to PBG’s backpack.  
“Sorry for interrupting you guys!”  
I bowed before them and left the room quickly, carefully closing the door behind me. I was about to leave, when I thought of something.  
I put down my bag, got out a piece of paper and a red marker, wrote “DO NOT DISTURB” in big letters on the paper and taped it to the door.  
As I headed for the soccer field I contemplated whether I should tell Mai or PBG, reaching the conclusion that it would be far more hilarious to let them find out themselves.


End file.
